


A lap(se) in Judgment

by TheSpaminator



Series: Superwondercorp prompt AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I haven't decided yet, I'm not even looking at them and I feel like screaming, I'm too gay for this shit, Implied Sexual Content, Puppies, Social Media AU sorta, and oops there's the sexy, anyway, but it got away from me, but not really, cuteness, honestly the three of them bring it out of me, honestly this was just gonna be fluff, maybe in future fics, no smut yet, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Lena's day is just a headache made up of equal parts stress, disbelief, and irritation. So when she sneaks a look at Kara's instagram feed to see their other girlfriend Diana, her mood is instantly changed. She's not sure if she should be mad or delighted. She knows which her investors are though as she suddenly dismisses them in favour of returning home to scold (maybe thank?) her girlfriends.Heavily inspired by thistweet.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	A lap(se) in Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, you can thank my friend @noneqaf for this one. I am weak for this OT3.

Her day was packed. Completely full. Booked to the brim. Lena wasn’t sure she would even have a moment to spare for lunch. In fact, she was sure of it. She had just left a meeting with her RnD department and was traveling up in the elevator to the board room where a group of L-Corp’s largest share holders were waiting for her. While the RnD meeting had been pleasant enough as she was afforded the opportunity to use her engineering prowess, the forthcoming meeting would be far less so.

 

The only thing keeping her going was the thought of heading back to her penthouse when she was finally done with the day, where her two superhero girlfriends were waiting for her. Well, probably not waiting. They were likely out and about, saving lives, detaining dangerous criminals, and helping the elderly cross the street. The usual. That being said, they had all agreed to a date night in their now shared home as they had all been so unreasonably busy of late.

 

Oftentimes they would venture out for their date nights, however this time they agreed that they needed one on one on one time without prying eyes following their every move. The paparazzi were tiresome at the best of times and after their jam packed schedules, none of them had the patience for the snooping pests. To be sure, paparazzi were a breed of their own within the journalism world, and Kara was loathe to even afford them the moniker of ‘journalists’. Rightly so, as they had no care for accuracy or truth, only sales. They were peddlers, nothing more.

 

Sighing to herself in resignation, Lena stepped off the recently arrived elevator onto the top floor whereupon she quickly power walked to the board room opposite her own office and to the other side of Jess’ reception desk. She paused briefly with her hand on the doorknob and closed her eyes, rolling her neck from side to side in an effort to relax herself enough to handle the doubtless impending mansplainers and misogynists. She could only hope that over time her new initiatives within the company would encourage new investors to buy shares who were more in line with her own desires for the future of the company, leading to the existing shareholders to slowly stagger out after selling their own shares in an effort to distance themselves from ‘the spineless Luthor.’

 

Lena gritted her teeth at the thought. Far be it for her to explain to them that they were underestimating her. Let them. It would be their own downfall in the end, after all. Lena found some comfort in that and she took a deep and cleansing breath before opening her eyes, straightening her spine, and pulling the door open to stride forwards and take her rightful place at the head of the table filled with regrettably old, white, conservative, men.

 

***

 

It had barely been a half hour and Lena had the mother of all headaches. She had to hold herself back from giving lip to everyone at the table who addressed her and she bit the inside of her cheek so hard it had started to bleed.

 

Which brought Diana to mind as the woman had a strong fondness for roughness. She and Kara sparred quite regularly and when Kara managed to split her lip, or Diana’s knuckles broke open upon impact with Kara’s teeth with a well placed punch to the face, the woman was immediately turned on. Though the Amazon tended to channel the majority of the roughness towards the alien who could take it. Not to say she didn’t share a little with Lena, she was simply less..... forceful in her affection with the human. Lena wished desperately that she were strong enough to keep up with her two girlfriends but she couldn’t find it in herself to be regretful when both their softer sides came out with her. She was quite often the centre of attention when the three of them were getting physical, and to have two of the most powerful women in the world on their knees in front of her (sometimes literally) was a feeling like none other. In those moments she allowed her Luthor nature to reign free. They were powerful physically, but Lena? She was powerful in an entirely different way. And oh how she revelled in it.

 

And now she was extremely turned on in the middle of her meeting. Great.

 

Lena’s eyes had taken on a far off quality and she snapped back into awareness when one of the indistinguishable white men at the table raised his voice in addressing another. A quick glance ascertained that her momentary lapse had gone unnoticed and Lena decided to take advantage of the attention being diverted from her for a short while.

 

She picked up her phone which had been resting face down on the large table and brought the screen to life. The raven haired woman paid no mind to whether the men at the table noticed her movement and had they, she would brush off their huffs of indignation with an insistence that it was a message from her assistant. It had not come to that yet though as the loud man was still dominating the air in a gross display of toxic masculinity. Lena rolled her eyes as she scrolled to her instagram feed in the interest of distracting herself and maybe improving her morning even a little.

 

At the sight of Kara’s most recent post from an hour prior Lena zoned out entirely. It was an image of Diana standing in their kitchen holding a squiggly white puppy in her arms. Their recent addition to their home was called Krypto and he was the only other non-super powered being in their home and for that, Lena felt a particular kinship with the canine. In the photo though, he was reclined in Diana’s arms and excitedly licking her chin as she cooed down at him in obvious affection. Her hair was pulled back behind her ear and her cartilage piercing was visible. Kara had simply captioned it with an entirely exorbitant amount of emojis.

 

It was the epitome of ‘awwwww.’ Perfectly encapsulated in an easy to ingest and simple photo. Lena couldn’t take it. She had reached her bullshit threshold a few minutes ago and the knowledge that her girlfriends and puppy were being adorable back in her apartment without her was simply too much. Most especially since they had not been alone together for longer than the amount of time it took to eat a meal in over a week. Otherwise their schedules had not once diverged.

 

Without a thought as to the consequences, or rather with a thought but without a care, Lena stood abruptly and pocketed her phone. She lifted her head and stared at the shocked and slightly outraged faces of her share holders and lied through her teeth to them. Very convincingly.

 

“I’m sorry gentlemen, something urgent has come up which requires my immediate attention. My assistant Jess will contact you to schedule our next quarter annual meeting. Good day.” And without waiting for a response, she strode out of the room with purpose and power. She immediately entered her office to collect her things before heading down to the parking garage and folding herself gracefully into the drivers seat of her car.

 

She may have speeded excessively on her way home but you wouldn’t be able to prove it.

 

***

 

Kara and Diana were in the kitchen still, Krypto now running amok and colliding with the Amazon’s ankles on occasion. Diana was standing before the stove preparing an enormous amount of food for lunch while Kara was seated on top of the island counter, legs folded beneath her and arms gesticulating wildly as she recounted how she wrestled a rather imposing alien into submission earlier in the morning.

 

The blonde’s story was cut short with the racket of the penthouse door being swung open rather violently and banging against the wall behind it. Lena strode in with an incredulous expression adorning her features, while both Kara and Diana wore concerned and quizzical expressions respectively.

 

The storm brewing in Lena’s eyes lasted for all of five seconds before she huffed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in disbelief. “How dare you both?!”

 

Kara frowned and tilted her head in confusion. Diana grinned. Krypto ran headfirst into Lena’s calves.

 

Flicking off the burners on the stove, Diana moved the pans from the heat and walked assuredly over to Lena, taking her hands in her own. “Care to enlighten us on the cause of your tirade or would you like us to guess?” Her lips quirked, eyes glinting in amusement.

 

The CEO was quickly mollified, and she sagged into the Amazon’s embrace with a sigh. She angled her body to tuck her head under the taller woman’s chin and mumbled her response. Diana’s arms instinctively lifted and she gripped Lena’s hips.

 

“What was that my love?” Diana’s voice held restrained laughter.

 

Kara had made her way over and glomped onto Lena’s back to join the impromptu cuddle session. Lena groaned happily at the sensation of her two girlfriends sandwiching her. “I said, you two made me fuck up my entire day. You should apologize.”

 

Silence met her statement and Lena could practically hear them contemplating what she could possibly be referring to. They came to the same conclusion at almost the exact same time, and their eyes met over Lena’s head. Both grinned in realization.

 

And just like that, two sets of hands started to wander. Causing Lena’s earlier arousal to return, snapping back into place like an elastic band that had been pulled and released. It hit her quickly, and so sharp as to cause a gasp to escape her lips.

 

“We’re sorry babe. What can we do to make it up to you?” Kara husked in Lena’s ear. Her hands had moved upward and were now kneading tense shoulders.

 

“Mmm, an apology hardly seems sufficient. Tell us what will make it better.” Diana’s hands raised and travelled slowly up the sides of Lena’s ribs.

 

Lena breathed in through her nose deeply, and released it from her mouth with a ragged exhale. She lifted her head from Diana’s chest and striking emerald eyes seized and captivated light brown ones. The raven haired woman raised an imperious brow, directing without a word.

 

The brunette crumpled under the haughty demand and without pause she leaned forward to catch those ruby red lips in a scorching kiss. Lena whimpered as she lifted a hand to firmly grip the Amazon’s jaw, directing the angle to suit her desperate craving. Concurrently, the blonde breathing deeply behind Lena had swept her hair over one shoulder and attached her lips to the long, pale column of her throat.

 

Hands were itching to pull garments away, and they were seconds away from doing so when a whine accompanied sharp little claws which were insistently digging into tense calves.

 

Lena laughed against Diana’s mouth and she pulled away with a light nip to a full lower lip. “Perhaps not in front of young impressionable eyes though, no?”

 

Buoyant laughter followed the three of them as they sprinted towards their bedroom, hands linked and smiles so wide their faces were already aching.

 

And Lena found that angering her share holders?

 

Totally worth it.


End file.
